


For As Long As We Both Shall Live

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Post wedding is always full of fluff and just plain sweetness





	For As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the beautiful fanart by Shirin!  
> Please check it out!  
> http://shirmirart.tumblr.com/post/160408334655/malec-week-2017-day-1-future-scene-sleepy

Magnus groaned quietly as the light began to filter through the curtains, waking him from his heavy sleep. The warlock mumbled a curse at the sun and curtains for not letting him sleep longer before burrowing his face back into the warm body intertwined with his own. 

Alec mumbled something but didn't stir, sleeping on peacefully as Magnus looked up to observe him in the morning sun. Every part of Alec looked like perfection to him, his nose, chin, lips, cheekbones, eyelashes, everything Magnus saw he adored with all his heart. Not only his was face and body perfection, the soul this man held inside was one of gold, everything the shadowhunter did he did with a passion, unlike anything Magnus had ever seen. Eight hundred years of life and Magnus had never found someone as well fitted to him as Alexander Lightwood.

"I can feel you staring at me" Magnus smirked when Alec's husky voice mumbled suddenly.

"I'm just admiring you my dear" Magnus replied, tracing a finger over Alec's cheekbone.

"You always admire me, maybe a bit too much" Alec continued as he opened his eyes, Magnus' heart slightly skipped at the sight of those hazel beauties.

"Am I not allowed to admire my husband?" Magnus grinned, it was finally official and Magnus couldn't have been happier. They had married in gold the day before and it would be a wedding to go down in the ages, it was the description of perfection.

"Husband, it still feels so strange" Alec huffed as he rolled onto his back, lifting up his arm to look at his golden wedding band, it glinted slightly in the morning sun.

"Well it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, I'm sure it'll take a little while" Magnus shrugged as he also brought his arm up to intertwine his fingers with Alec's, the two bands together made both shadowhunter and warlock smile.

"Mr Lightwood-Bane, it has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Magnus hummed as he brought Alec's hand to his lips, gently kissing the top of it.

"It does, now we just need the Clave to recognise it legally" Alec frowned with a sigh, Magnus gave him a sad smile before gently grabbing his chin, making Alec look at him.

"Hey, it'll happen, look at how far we've gotten! We're married! That wouldn't have been possible ten years ago, we've made progress, you've made progress" Magnus encouraged Alec, the changes he had managed to make in the past ten years was more than anything Magnus had ever seen. Alec was so progressive when it came to downworlders, despite his hateful upbringing he was one of the most kind and considerate shadowhunters he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"I know, we just have to keep pushing" Alec nodded which Magnus mimicked to show his support.

"So... our first day as being a married couple, what shall we do?" Magnus questioned, resting his head against Alec's chest to look up at the ceiling in thought.

"Hmm, well we could sit around a read each other sappy romantic poetry?" Magnus screwed up his nose at Alec's suggestion, causing the shadowhunter to laugh.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of something we could do in bed?" Magnus shrugged causing a wicked smile to spread across Alec's face.

"And what would that be Mr Lightwood-Bane?" Alec asked, nosing at Magnus' neck. Alec jumped when something soft hit him in the face, when he pulled back he playfully frowned at Magnus who was holding a pillow in his hands, smiling to himself.

"Come here you rat" Alec growled pulling the pillow out of Magnus' hands before grabbing him around the waist, putting his mouth to the warlock's neck before blowing raspberries into his skin.

"A-ALEXANDER STOP IT!" Magnus exclaimed as he squirmed, attempting to get out of Alec's tight grip. But the shadowhunter continued to 'torture' him and his vice grip didn't loosen.

"This is what you get for hitting me with a pillow!" Alec stopped for a moment before going straight back to the warlock's neck. After another a few minutes, Alec slowly reduced his raspberries to kisses and nosing, allowing Magnus to catch his breath.

"You will be the death of me Alexander" Magnus sighed with a roll of his eyes as he placed his head back on Alec's chest.

"I know, but you love me for it" Alec smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to Magnus' forehead

"That I do Alexander and it shall never change, for as long as we both shall live"

**Author's Note:**

> ME?! WRITING... FLUFF?! WHAT IS GOING ON???  
> Short but sweet I think :)
> 
> Sidenote: 
> 
> I’ve been asked a few times  
> To swap Alec and Magnus around in the Dom/Sub dynamic, I’d be more then happy to do so!
> 
> But I was wondering, what would you like to see? What kinks etc should I write for sub Magnus and Dom Alec??
> 
> Send me a message!  
> ~~~~  
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark??


End file.
